


Stages and Thoughts

by blaAckBrush



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I swear it's not intentional, I'm sorry if it makes you sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaAckBrush/pseuds/blaAckBrush
Summary: In memory of Newt. The second-in-command. The Glade Mother. One of the Glader Trio. The Glue. The fallen warrior.





	Stages and Thoughts

Newt isn't the type to meddle with his own thougths longer than necessary. He prefers to deal with it as soon as he can. The sooner its done, the sooner its out of mind.

Failed?

"Try harder again next time, yeah?"

Succeed?

"Good that."

For him, everything is temporary. That is why he was able to remain calm even in hectic situations, no matter how clueless they are and how complicated things became. It's been that way since the Glade.

Maybe that's also the reason they chose him to be the second-in-command. Some time ago, they wanted him to be the leader, but Newt refused. So Alby stepped in. It's a funny contrast, Newt soon realized, that Alby, the leader, was a short-tempered person while him, the right-hand man, was calm and collected.

 

i. It started with the gut instinct.

 

He felt it. He felt it even since they entered the Scorch. Ever since Tommy brought them away to escape from the goody-two-shoes facility that is actually WICKED in disguise. Being a former Runner, Newt wasn't used to ignore his own instincts. But then, with the crazy situation in their hands, he left the thought alone, hoping it will go away.

It didn't.

 

ii. The erratic heartbeats.

He's not a pro-claimed genius, even though he was named after Isaac shucking Newton, the father of gravity but even an idiot knows the human body have one heart to keep you alive.

(Sometimes Newt wonders if Isaac Newton really is the first person to discover gravity? Maybe there's someone who already discovered it before him?)

And Newt is pretty sure a normal human heart should not beat that fast.

Maybe it's the adrenaline, Newt thought, as he and the others ran towards their pointed location.

Still, the boy tried to not give it much thought.

After all, they said the more you're stressed, the quicker the Flare catches up.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will come soon. Patience is virtue.
> 
> Hello there, my name's blaAckBrush. My friends call me YenQ. And welcome to my first work.
> 
> After A03 asks me to activate my own account via e-mail, I got excited and started to type this short story straight away (even tho right now I should hide my phone away).
> 
> So how is it? How's the story? Feel free to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Friendly reminder I live in a hostel so I can't post frequently. Boarding school and their laws, you know. Glad we got another 7 weeks left.


End file.
